Hairy Harry
by Awesome Gin
Summary: Harry was turned into a werewolf that night in third year. He was NOT bitten by remus though. in later chapters an because i am paraniod. Parings: HPGW RWHG RLNT /
1. Infection

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter or anything but this word concoction, nothing more.**

_**Pg:380-381in Harry Potter and the Prisoner Of Azkaban (U.S.A version) :**___

_**A cloud shifted. They where suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Their party was bathed in moonlight.**_

_**Snape collided with Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron, who had stopped abruptly. Black froze. He flung out one arm to make Harry and Hermione to stop.**_

_**Harry could see Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began **_

_**to shake.**_

_**"Oh, my-" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"**_

_**"Run," Black whispered. "Run. Now."**_

_**But Harry couldn't run. Ron was chained to Pettigrew and Lupin. He leapt forward but Black caught him around the chest and threw him back.**_

_**"Leave it to me-RUN!"**_

_**There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders where hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Crookshanks's hair was on end; he was backing away-**_

_**As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from Harry's side. He had transformed. The enormous, bearlike dog bounded forward.**_

The both transformed men snarled at each other then suddenly the werewolf lunged at Pettigrew. Tearing off Peter's leg with his claws the wolf was satisfied with him and moved towards Sirius who patted him around till the werewolf went for Ron. The werewolf howled and listened. Then there was another howl.

Another werewolf was close. The second werewolf approached sniffing as he went. He lunged at Harry gripping him with his bloody razor sharp teeth on the arm. Harry felt as if knives were sinking into his flesh. He could almost feel the poison seeping into his system while he lay there with the werewolves. Ron had escaped with Hermione since Harry had apparently served as a better meal for now the werewolves were fighting over who would finish the meal. They both disappeared into the woods.

Sirius lay next to Harry whimpering praying that his godson was alright.

**First chapter. Yay.**** ;) ****Press the review button please. **


	2. The one who bites

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**__** ;( **__** Sorry. Wish I did. Then I would be rich and famous. **_

Harry woke to whispers and the clinking of bottles. Opening his eyes he saw the hospital wing's ceiling. Groaning he sat up. Ron was on the cot next him.

"Decided to get up yet lazy person?" smiled Ron.

"Honestly, Ron! You're so …rude! Harry has just been turned into a werewolf, and you're making jokes!!" said an exasperated Hermione. "They won't let 'the dog' in because they don't want a 'slobbering mutt' in the hospital wing.

"Least I got a sense of humor." Ron muttered.

"I want him here." Harry pleaded to Madam Pomfry. "He needs me."

"Alright, fine." She went to go open the door and Sirius bounded in dog form. He climbed upon his bed and his head on his lap looking so much like the most loyal dog ever. "Do you know where Remus is Pads?" Sirius nodded ever so slightly. Getting of the bed he trotted of to a bed a few beds down then yipped. "Ah." Harry said understanding. Harry looked at all the other beds to see Peter Pettigrew, with one leg and bruises all over him and deep cuts; along with one covered up person. The person was dead. "Madam Pomfry!"

"Yes?" she said worriedly running from her office.

"Who is the dead person?" Harry hoped it was not someone else who had been attacked.

"That is you're attacker… Fenrir Grayback, ." She paused,"… He was killed by Professor Lupin, fighting on who would have your meat for dinner. He is also the person who bite Professor Lupin when he was a child." She had had a bitter tone went she said this. Though, since she hated seeing hurt people, she probably hated him for doing this to children.

Harry turned to se Remus stat to wake. "Remus, are you ok?! Harry shouted, "How do you feel?"

"Horrible… Why are you here?" he started to get frantic. "Please tell me I didn't bite any of you, please. Please, please, please."

"Well… you ripped of Pettigrew's leg and …" Harry said "…he bit me." Lupin paled so bad he looked like a sketching with certain pieces of him colored.

"I didn't bite you but you got bit by another werewolf?" he whispered. "Who…?" his eyes fell on the dead figure. "D- did I-I-I kill a student?"

"No. You killed my attacker, Fenrir Grayback… you were fighting over who would get to finish me." He added. Harry made himself concentrate on his sheets. Then he looked up to see a mixture of emotions on Remus's face. (Sorrow, hatred and puzzlement.) "So…we are now brothers in werewolf terms since we were both bit by Grayback … I'm sorry Harry. So, so sorry, Harry. Our sire is dead… thank god. He was a true monster… He purposely bites people, you know." He sighed then scratched Sirius behind the ears.

"_**~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"**_

_**Well? Do you like it? Review.**_


	3. birds locks and werewolves

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, otherwise Hedwig would have survived and so would have a lot of others.**_

_**Chapter 3 – how it works.**_

Harry had to spend the next few nights in the Hospital Wing with Remus, Sirius, Ron and Hermione. Harry had started to heal his ribs and foot and many other injuries. Pettigrew was forced under the truth potion then given the Dementors Kiss. Then Sirius was released. He had to stay under cover for a little bit, and then he came again to the castle. Harry was currently in the hospital reading one of the 25 books that where solely about werewolves. (Along with 27 that simply mentioned it.) "Remus?"

"Yes, Harry? What is it?"

"Hermione got me a book from the library and it says something about mates. What dose it mean?" Harry said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ah… How do you explain this to a thirteen year old…? Sirius! Stop snickering! Well… Harry do you know the birds in the bees?"

"If that is the 'Keys and the Locks' then yes." Harry said kind of nervously now.

"Ok then. A mate is someone you find after you turn 16 or the closest full moon to your 16th b-day. When you do meet them you kind of fall 'instantly in love'." said Remus slowly using quotation marks.

"Yes. You will get crazy thoughts till then since you have extra wolf hormones." said Sirius, and then thoughtfully added ", but you are still getting wacky thoughts even after you meet them. Remy here hasn't met his yet. You petty much keep searching until you find her or him if said werewolf is a she. The only reason Remy here isn't totally wacky is because he takes medicine to help him calm down. If he didn't he would be tearing through all the girls like a maniac. Ha! He would have been more girl crazy than me… at a beach!" he added.

"Medicine?" Harry whispered since his ears had started to hurt. "Extra hormones? I regularly can't look a girl in the eye any more except for Hermione. What am I going to do with the extra hormones?"

"That is why we have the potion or medicine as Sirius put it. For a normal person, like Ron, it would reverse their feelings towards the other gender so much they would start to like there own gender better, with just one pill. We need about 10 just to make us seem normal… 20 for the strongest of us." Remus explained. "our ears are more sensitive as well as our hearing ability. Any other questions?"

"What dose wolfsbane potion taste like?"

"The worst stuff you will ever imagine."

"Like Polyjuice potion then?"

"No. Polyjuice potion tastes like a persons good looks. The handsomer you are the better you taste in the potion." Remus clarified. "It tastes like beets mixed with liver."

"Eeeeeeeeaaaaggggggggccccccckkkk!"

"Well… you asked… Better than finding it out on your own I guess." Sirius said then "Hermione, will you give Crookshanks a treat? He is the best cat ever." Remus laughed.

_**Thank you and reviews would be nice. **_


	4. meeting the boys

Harry ran up the side of the lake watching the squid frolic in the water lazily. Whenever the tide ran into his shoes he ran faster. Gaining a stitch in his side was expected, he had been running at a quick pace for the last hour non-stop. He started to walk back up to the castle. The full moon was growing closer and he began to get snippy. He liked his meat less cooked and he scared himself from thinking of women differently when he was late for his medication for the lusting after girls. He had to take extraordinary amounts of the meds to keep his…imaginations down to a low level and even then he was thinking of awkward positions involving girls.

He ran up the staircase. Tonight was the full moon. Remus would be here again. Remus could calm him down allot when Snape annoyed him. **(An: not a Harry/Remus or Harry/Sirius)** Sirius was always fixing their house to get it just right. He was even going to change one of the rooms into a restraint room for Harry during the full moon. So kind of him… also he probably thought the rest of the house was in danger of broken glass.

He went to the dorm to get into better clothes. He was going to Hogsmede(**spelling?**) today to meet Remus and Sirius. The Weaselys were coming tomorrow.

Harry ran back down the staircase, and into the old witches hump that led to Hunnydukes cellar. Dashing invisibly, past the old plump lady who owned it, he put some money into her purse and into the cash box unnoticed. She had a confused look on her face. "Now, did I not empty the cash box last night?" She muttered then saw the extra in her purse. "Curious…"

Harry ran to where the train was and finished panting by the time the train came to a full stop. "Sirius! Remus!"

"Harry!" both men exclaimed.

"How are you doing? Did you remember to take all of your pills? Potions? See any hot Chicks?" Sirius rambled worried and exuberant to see his green-eyed godson.

"I'm ok, yes I took all my pills and potions and saw a hot muggle walking down the street , I did not wolf whistle, no pun intended. **(An: pun intended****)**

"Have you done your homework?" Remus inquired.

"For the furry problem, yes. Potion homework is not done."

"I'll help you will that!"

"…No Harry might get a T."

"How…Hey! I'm not that bad at it Remus!"

"Sirius…Snape is the teacher… he hated James, you and me enough to treat Harry unfairly. He holds grudges for extended periods of time…if we help him with just research Snape will deduct House points and grade points for cheating let alone write it for him." Remus said as if he was talking to a baby. " And we want Harry to succeed in school or else he wont get a job."

"Lets go all ready!!!" Harry said impatiently.

"I thought you were not snippy with medicine…"

"This is regular teen hunger. Now lets go! Lunch is at the castle-"

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?! Gangway!!!!" Sirius yelled, hunger evident in his voice.

"Finally!" The three ran up faster than you could say Quidditich.


	5. lots of chicken and the abusive tree

_**Disclaimer: I don't own s#$% of harry potter,**_

Harry chewed down the chicken he was eating. It was raw and yummy. However Ron thought differently. "You could get sick you know."

"Not me." Harry said after he chewed down on his.... 45th chicken. "Don't get sick from raw meat somehow. Never have. And the Dursley's gave me allot of bad meat whenever they could."

"Have you ever actually gotten sick before? From a virus?" asked Sirius.

"Once. I had some sort of pox when I was three. They were green."

"Dragon pox' I'm sure." Remus remarked. He was eating the same as Harry only less. Sirius was eating the same amount as Harry but the chicken was cooked.

"How much time do we have?" Harry looked at his watch.

"An hour at the least, Rem." Harry answered, with a sigh to accommodate it.

They trooped down to the willow, wile saying goodbye to Hermione and Ron.

"You ok Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I-I c-can feel the m-moon coming."

"Feels weird, does it not?" Remus said, comforting Harry, subtly saying that he could feel it too.

"Kind of tickles my toes, in the 'oh my foots asleep' way"

Remus just grimaced at the feeling. They went in side the willow


	6. Strechy scar and the moon

_**Disclaimer: Don't own harry. Boo-hoo.**_

Harry sat down on the couch.

Sirius Transformed in to a dog.

Remus sat on the cracked bed.

Then the pain started. It was immediate. Harry felt like he was paralyzed from the pain. His insides felt like they were changing in the literal form of speaking. Like a snake had crawled up inside of him and was arching his body. Then he felt his bones shatter and elongate. He felt his tail bone become longer and he felt as if he had thousands, millions of inverted hairs in _every_ place. I mean every place, even _that _area. His skin ripped in several places then mended again just to repeat in another place. He felt his hips pop in and out of place several times He finally collapsed.

Every thing hurt. He could smell things he had never smelled before. Hear things. He felt something sniffing his hair. Looking up he saw ...Mooney. Brown short shaggy sandy fur covered his wolf body. Harry sat up... or tried to at least. Problem was he tried to sit up like a human then fell on to his back. This time he sat up like a wolf. Mooney then nudged him into a standing position of a wolf. Padfoot then started to help him get use to the idea of his new body.

They led him to an old cracked and half shattered mirror. It showed him small, like a puppy just starting to look remotely the size of an adult. He was black with long silky fur that went in every direction. He had his green eyes, but the pupils where now slits. He had a huge scar though. It looked as if his scar had been stretched to cover his forehead in length. It was still thin but long. Harry personally felt pleased with his appearance. True he looked very small but you could say he looked lean, fluffy, and cuddly. He yipped in pleasure. The rest of the nighttime was spent playing in the woods.

Suddenly Harry could no longer feel the moons power. He was changing back. There was a lot less pain this time around and Harry was on the ground human again in hardly any time at all. He fell asleep as soon as the transformation was complete. Remus then dressed him in some clothes. "I think he had fun." Sirius said as he wrapped harry in a blanket.

"Yes. He did, Except for those transformations. Those hurt. I could tell he did not like to not have very good control over his body either."

"Let's get him to the castle before we fall asleep. He looked soooo cute as a werewolf."

"You sound like a mom liking at her kid in a costume."

"Shush you will wake him."

"So you're not denying it."

"Shut the hell up."

**An: **Yes I know it is short but I just got 2 chapters done in one day so don't complain.

Thank you for telling me how to spell Hogsmeade for me_ Nyoijiza_i.

And I'm Sorry I have taken so long. I was moving. Sorry again _amalin06_.

Thank you for commenting on the characters _David Fishwick._

Harry


End file.
